In recent years, the developments of various electronic devices make our lives become more convenient, and people have more and more diverse requirements on the electronic devices. Accordingly, electronic device manufacturers start to use the electronic devices to be inserted with an expansion card having specific function in order to meet the said diverse requirements on the electronic devices. There are many types of expansion cards that can be inserted into the electronic device in order to provide expanded capability to the electronic device.